Call of Duty: Global Threat
Call of Duty: Global Treat is the combined effort of Infinity Ward and DICE to make a game, and published by both Activision and EA for PS4, PS3, XBOX 360, Wii-U and PC. The game's developement was split between the 2 developers, Infinity Ward worked on the Campaign and story, whilst DICE worked on the graphics and Multiplayer. It also featured a new graphics engine, Frostbite 3. Story The year is 2016, after 3 years of escalation North Korea has launched an invasion of its brother country, South Korea, starting The Second Korean War. The US goverment then hold a NATO meeting to find a solution to the conflict and after many weeks of broken discussion settle on sending troops to Korea to take the North Korean soldiers on in fear of the US being targeted next. Over the course of 2 months 1.000 US soldiers were deployed into Korea, 200 of which were trained in special operations. After gaining 'solid' intel, the US goverment discover that North Korea are coming to the end of producing an armory of nuclear missiles. They look desperately for a sulotion to the problem and again call for help from NATO. A deal is then formed between the US and German goverments as 500 German soldiers are sent into Korea to fight back the North Korean army as a large amount of US soldiers are being pulled back and replaced by men from Tier-1 units. The 2 countries then form a joint force of 75 special operation soldiers from both US divisions and KSK commandos to find the location of the missile developing plants and, on foot, destroy them. The game follows a US/German squad of Tier-1 soldiers known as 'Tombstone Dozen' as they fight to take down North Korean leaders and obtain as much intel as they can to supply to the joint-force. Gameplay The single player in the game is mostly unchaged with the exception of it being Sandbox style. Although the multiplayer, as it is made by DICE, is largely changed. In Multiplayer, instead of Slots in Create-a-Class, you have Classes. There are 6 classes in the game; Infantry, which is the equivelent of the Assault class in BF3. Engineer which is of course the equivelent of the Engineer class. The Support class, which of course the same as the Support class in BF3. Sniper, which is the equivelent of the Recon class. Recon which is much different to the BF3 Recon (the Recon class uses silenced battle rifles as their primarary weapon and SMGs as their secondary.) . And finnaly Demolitions which uses C4 and automatic shotguns. At first 3 classes are unlocked: Infantry, Support and Sniper. The rest are unlocked at later ranks. Each class has a seconday and primary weapon, and 4 gadgets. All classes have the same 2 gadgets ( 2 Frag grenades and a Flash grenade) with the other 2 being unique to their class. The infantry class's unique gadgets is the Spawn Beacon, which works the same as the tactical insertion, and the Extra Mags which when used can pick up ammo from dead soldiers regardless of their weapon or team. The Engineers gadgets are the Repair tool, which repairs damadged vehicles, and the Cannon Uprgrader, which improves the power of Tank's/BTR's Cannons. The Support's gadgets are the Med pack and Ammo box. The Sniper's gadgets are the Sensor grenade and Binoculars, which can tag enemy soldiers. The Recon's gadgets are the Trophy System and the Hack Tab. And the Demolitions gadgets are the C4 charges and B-300 launcher. Factions Friendly Factions SFOD-D_(MIpro)|SFOD-D KSK (MIpro)|KSK Missions There is a total of 24 missions in Call of Duty: Global Threat. Main storyline Act 1 Mission-1-Firebase 'Black' Mission-2-1 Dozen Mission-3-Takedown Mission-4-Back on The Grid Mission-5-Behind The Lines Mission-6-ALPHA-5 Act 2 Mission-7-Border Patrol Mission-8-Outbreak Mission-9-Counter Attack Mission-10-Backing Down Mission-11-Flashback Mission-12-Drop Zone Mission-13-Security Mission-14-First Strike Act 3 Mission-15-Overlord Mission-16-Boots-On-The-Ground Mission-17-Kommando Spezialkrafte Mission-18-Sayaret Mission-19-Pulling Back Mission-20-Final Strike Cutscenes/Transcipts Firebase 'Black'/Transcript Weapons Call of Duty: Global Threat/Weapons (weapon pages in developement) Vehicles Characters American Lt. Walther Burnes Sgt. Tyler Black Jack Smith David 'Dozen' Miller Cpl. Jonathan Tayler Sgt. Ronald Farrel KSK Lt. Leon Austerlitz DLC's Editions Gallery Single-Player Gallery Category:Games